


oh, to be alone with you

by fairytalegay



Category: By Nightfall - Michael Cunningham
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, M/M, and now im singlehandedly making a fandom for it, but thats okay, i hated the ending of this book so i rewrote it, no one will ever read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: Peter watches Mizzy's throat as he swallows down a big gulp of his coffee. And then he watches as Mizzy's hand moves across the table, over to where Peter's hand is lying, and takes it. Peter thinks that he has been touched by a divine entity, here in this Starbucks.
Relationships: Peter Harris/Ethan Taylor | Mizzy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	oh, to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you michael cunningham for getting me invested in a relationship and then going "sike!" this fic is a personal attack on your career if you ever read this and also what was with the lowkey incest your book was weird man

And then, it seems, Peter says this:

"Mizzy, I have feelings for you. I think about you. I dream about you. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I'm in something with you and I honestly don’t think I can just go back to my life."

Mizzy, just for a moment, seems to stop breathing entirely. "Are you being serious?"

Jesus, Mizzy, do you know how much it took Peter to say that? To actually admit those things to himself, let alone say them out loud? "Do you really think I would joke about something like that?"

Peter watches Mizzy's throat as he swallows down a big gulp of his coffee. And then he watches as Mizzy's hand moves across the table, over to where Peter's hand is lying, and takes it. Peter thinks that he has been touched by a divine entity, here in this Starbucks.

Mizzy's hands are soft, his fingertips calloused slightly, no doubt from his stint on that farm, or maybe from when he took up violin for a month. Their fingers interlock.

"What does this mean for us?" Mizzy says, looking at their hands.

"I'm not sure." That was probably his cue to make some big romantic statement, say something Mizzy would quote in his wedding vows. Oh, Christ, a wedding? Where did that come from? Does he want that? Does he want to marry Mizzy? Peter's not sure about that either.

"Will you kiss me again?" The question slaps Peter across the face, a reminder that Peter was, in fact, the initiator of their last kiss. 

Yes, god, _yes_. Peter doesn't think he's ever craved anything more than to feel Mizzy against him like that again. Instead, Peter says, "What, now? In this Starbucks?'

Mizzy smiles, his tongue poking out through his teeth. It's cute. "If you want," He's teasing, not serious. But still, Peter lifts their hands, fingers still entwined, up to his mouth and kisses Mizzy's knuckles. Mizzy shudders, his breath catching in his throat like before.

"I want you."

Fuck. There it is. Who knew that Peter's downfall would be caused by three simple words? He knows what he's going to say. He knows he shouldn't say it, he knows all the hundreds of reasons why he shouldn't say it. Peter is standing at the edge of a cliff in Mizzy's arms, about to throw them both off the edge. 

"You have me."

Mizzy whimpers, fucking whimpers, and Peter doesn't think he can take it anymore, can't stand one more second where he doesn't know for absolute certain that he belongs to this beautiful boy.

"I mean it, Mizzy, you have me. Every inch of myself is devoted to you," He needs Mizzy to understand.

"Jesus, Peter," Mizzy understands. He squeezes Peter's hand, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," He really can't, if it wasn't for the grounding pressure of Mizzy's hand on his own, he would be convinced this was a dream, any minute now he'd wake up next to a sleeping Rebecca with the clock reading "4:06AM".

"I really should have picked a better place than Starbucks, huh?" Mizzy laughs, a little in disbelief at this utterly ridiculous situation they've found themselves in.

"I'll admit, it isn't the ideal location." Where does Peter wish they were instead? The loft? No, it's bad enough that this is happening, doing this at home would make his crime unforgivable. It's already unforgivable. Rebecca is never going to talk to him again. Peter should feel guilty about that, about all of this. It is safe to say that he does not.

"We could... go back to where I'm staying?" Mizzy sounds heartbreakingly hopeful. It kills Peter to say what he says next.

"I have to go back to work. I told them I'd only be gone for a little bit, I'm installing an exhibit right now."

Really? Is his work really more important than the living Ganymede in front of him, this embodiment of youth and beauty, begging Peter to love him? Mizzy's eyes ask that exact question. Peter feels like a dick. _Now_ he feels guilty. Quick, fix it, fix it now. "But, uh, as soon as I'm done I'll go to you."

'Go to you'? Jesus Christ, how Mizzy fell in love with him will be an eternal mystery to Peter.

But Mizzy doesn't seem to mind Peter's clunky wording, it's very possible that he finds it endearing, and he smiles that little smile that makes his tongue poke out again and says, "I'd like that. I've waited twenty years, I think I can wait a couple more hours."

Peter ignores the way his stomach lurches at the mention of the amount of time Mizzy has apparently harboured feelings for him, and instead focuses on the kiss that Mizzy gives him on the cheek, just shy of his mouth. It's somehow more intimate, more tender, than that kiss on the beach. Peter is pretty sure he's blushing, he hasn't blushed in about thirty years. Mizzy's youth is infectious. 

He forces himself to stand up, give Mizzy one more look of what he hopes comes across as unadulterated adoration, and go back to work. He doesn't see Mizzy watch him go until he is completely out of sight, doesn't hear the sigh that Mizzy lets out at Peter's absence. But that's okay. He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> starbucks should give me a sponsorship for the amount of times i mentioned them


End file.
